A Whole New World
by IamKelloggs
Summary: Beginning of season 5. Jeremy, after spending a summer lying to everyone, tells them the truth about Bonnie. As usual, the main focus is always on Elena, and Caroline struggles with her grief. Believing she has no one to comfort her, she travels to New Orleans to find Klaus, but what will she find when she gets there? M for later chapters, however story is not all smut. Klaroline.
1. Chapter 1

"Caroline!" Elena shouted, "Are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

I sighed, pulling my eyes from the road, the same roads I've seen all my life, and looked at Elena. "Of course."

"Listen Care, I need my friend right now. Bonnie just died! If I can't talk to you about this, then I have no one!" She was flailing her arms around in the air, on the verge of tears, and yet I felt no remorse. All I felt was my annoyance, bubbling to the surface and preparing to explode.

"I'm listening Elena," I said, as we pulled into the Mystic Grill parking lot. Seeing her look of disbelief I added, "You were talking about how you love having Jeremy back, but you need Bonnie too. She's your best friend."

That being said, I opened the door and started walking towards the entrance. We were meeting Damon and Jeremy for some much needed drinks, provided to us via compulsion, and to talk about everything that has happened over the summer. Elena caught up to me as I got to the door, and as we stepped inside we were swarmed - correction, she was swarmed by two men hugging her and asking her how she was. I was invisible.

That was my breaking point; the annoyance that was bottled up inside me turned into sheer anger. There were never any, "Hi Caroline, how are you feeling?" or, "How are you doing since your best friend sacrificed herself for your other best friend's brother?" Elena, always the focus of attention...

I mentally scoffed at her earlier statement. Oh Caroline, if I can't talk to you I have no one. Yeah right. What about your boyfriend? Let's not forget your brother, the entire reason Bonnie is dead to begin with. Who did I have? My mom was always working and Matt was somewhere in Europe with Rebekah - not to mention that Stefan has been missing since Elena chose Damon. I don't even want to think about Tyler. The entire situation was infuriating.

As they guided Elena to a table, I turned around and left the Grill, passing my car and walking into the woods. The leaves were changing, cloaking the forest in scarlet and golds, and while at one point the brilliant colors would have left me speechless- they just reminded me of death now. I couldn't think of the colors, I could only think of how the leaves are dying. How everything is dying...

"Why is everyone always dying?" My voice broke on the last word, and I couldn't contain my tears as I thought of everyone who has died. Bonnie, my dad, Carol, Alaric, Jenna... and all recently... I fell to the ground, sobbing. Why did death plague this town? Plague me? What did I do to deserve this life?

As time passed and my tears dried, I lay in the grass staring up at the canopy of the forest. The light shone through in rays, now midday, and I admired the beauty. It was like the light of heaven shining down on this god forsaken town. I only wished that there was someone to share this with, to share everything with.

I couldn't help but feel unloved. I had no one to share my thoughts with... no one to comfort me and tell me that everything would be alright. _That's not true_. Isn't it though? Mom, Tyler, Elena, Damon, Stefan, Jeremy, Matt...Bonnie... all not viable options. _"He's your first love, I intend to be your last"_. Klaus? After everything he has done?

_We all make mistakes. _Mistakes? He's killed so many people... _For what? He wanted Elena to make a family of his own- a hybrid family to give him company. He killed Carol because Tyler betrayed him by taking his family away. _

I sighed. My mind was really trying to convince me that Klaus was a good, if not my only option. I can't just leave though, I have college starting next week. _Oh Caroline, you're going to be even farther away from your workaholic mother and rooming with Elena. You can compel your way into college anytime you want, and you have an eternity to live the college lifestyle. _

I searched within myself, trying to find any substantial reason to stay and not find Klaus... but I lacked any. My mom would be devastated, but she would have to understand. I needed support... and possibly a change of scenery. So it was decided, I would go to New Orleans and try to find Klaus.


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed as I finally got off the interstate, now on the calmer roads in the outskirts of the city. I wasn't used to so much traffic, Mystic Falls was a small town. I may have underestimated how easy finding Klaus would be. I knew New Orleans was massive, but seeing it in person only added to my anxiety.

I had left home two days ago, after throwing clothes, shoes, and toiletries into my two biggest suitcases and quickly scrawling a note to my mom. I told her I needed to get away and not to look for me. Since then, I had received 37 calls from her and 2 worried text messages from my friends. I felt bad, but it was time I left.

I aimlessly drove around the streets of New Orleans for two hours before remembering a voicemail Klaus had left me, telling me he was surrounded by culture and music. I pulled into a grocery store parking lot and searched on my phone, all the results pointed to the French Quarter, and while I wasn't sure it was better than nothing.

After I found the area, I parked my car in one of the designated lots and began to walk around. I now understood what he was saying when he told me how amazing it was here. It was beautiful. The sounds of jazz music could be heard from every street corner, and I, Caroline Forbes, was of course in love with the vast amount of shops and restaurants in the area.

"Excuse me," A man - no a vampire- said to me. He was of average height and had dark hair. Beside him stood another vampire, who was a bit taller and had blonde hair. "All vampires in the area must be approved by Marcel."

"Ecuse me?" I laughed in his face. "I don't know who Michelle or whoever is, but she has no right to tell me where I can and cannot be."

"I love it when they struggle," he said, smiling, and then the blonde roughly grabbed my arm and dragged me into a nearby alley.

"Get your hands off me you disgusting rat!" I yelled, I twisted myself until I broke free of his grasp and then kicked him in the jaw. Being a cheerleader had it's perks. As he choked and rubbed his broken jaw, I flashed around him and broke his neck.

"Marcel is not going to like that," the dark haired man tsked, before grabbing me by my neck and shoving me against a wall. I tried kicking him, but my legs swung uselessly in the air. "I should kill you this instance."

"I wouldn't do that." A voice said from the entryway of the alley. There he stood, the very man I came to New Orleans to find. The sight of him almost made me forget the fact that I was choking to death; however, I was reminded when the hand around my throat tightened. I looked back at the man, his eyes staring at my with such intensity... such hate. He gave my neck one final squeeze before dropping be to the ground.

As I was about to hit the ground, Klaus was there catching me. He sat me on the ground, and then his eyes quickly scanned my body checking for injuries. "Are you okay, Caroline?"

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. My lungs were bruised from the man's grasp, but it would heal soon enough. Klaus frowned, "He will die for what he has done to you."

He was seething with anger, almost shaking as he picked me up and carried me out of the alley. I was angry too, but no more people should die. With this in mind, I raised my hand to his cheek. He looked down at me, and I merely shook my head. I'm not sure if the meaning was conveyed, but he cradled me closer to his chest and continued walking.


	3. Chapter 3

After twenty minutes of walking in his arms, I finally felt as if I could speak again. I raised my head off his chest and said, "I have legs you know."

"Ah, glad to see your lungs work again after being assaulted by one of Marcel's lackeys." There was the Klaus I know and... seek comfort from. As thoughts of the attack ran through his mind again, his nostrils flared and his eyes darkened considerably.

"Klaus, calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down?! Caroline, you were just dragged into an alleyway and assaulted!" He stopped, taking long, deep breaths. He then said in a calmer voice, "How the bloody hell am I supposed to react?"

I had forgotten about his anger issues when considering the pros and cons of coming to New Orleans; however, at least he was upset that someone hurt me. At least he cared. He also tactfully avoided the conversation of putting me down, but for now I wouldn't complain. I had heels on and while I was a vampire, things still did hurt (albeit a little less). I can only imagine walking in these as a human for long periods of time. Speaking of walking..., "Where are we going?"

"Just outside The French Quarter, to a more secluded area." He simply responded. "It's quite the walk, but I didn't want to run and jostle you anymore than necessary."

I was touched by his thoughtfulness, "How much further?"

"See for yourself," he said as he set me down, "Welcome to the old Governor's house."

I looked around, taking in my surroundings. It was a beautiful house, it stood tall and white with long columns in the front. It reminded me of something built in the early 1800's, like the plantations I used to imagine when reading about southern history. Klaus was right, the mansion was secluded and surrounded by nature. My ears picked up on something hitting the ground, and I looked to my left and saw that it was an apple falling from one of the many apple trees. "The Governor's house?"

"Yes. The Mikaelson's original mansion seems to be... a bit occupied at the moment." He said, gritting his teeth.

"What? Niklaus Mikaelson allowing his home to be lived in by strangers?" I teased, gently nudging him with my elbow.

"Oh Caroline, he is not a stranger," He replied, before starting to walk towards the entrance, "And I don't intend to allow him to stay for long. All in good time, Caroline."

The inside of his home was almost as beautiful as the exterior, lavishly furnished with antiquated furniture. I walked around the rooms, Klaus following behind me silently, and admired everything that I took in. As I found the kitchen, Klaus took a hold of my elbow and stopped me. "Caroline, there are some things you must know."

"Go ahead," I said, assuming it would be about the reason he left- the evil witches trying to cast some bad voodoo spells on him or whatever bayou witches did.

"Perhaps you should sit," he guided me to a nearby table, and after sitting me down he sat adjacent to me. "The witches brought me here, as you already know; however, they have made some... interesting claims since my arrival."

"Go on..."

"Well first you should know it meant nothing to me, but... they claim that I impregnated a girl during a one night stand a few months ago." As he told me this, the only thing I could process was the fact that he slept with another girl... and surprisingly a thing that I could not process was my intense feeling of jealousy. "There's no proof... besides that the girl is pregnant and their word..."

"You slept with another girl?" I questioned meakly. I had a feeling that I was about to ask a question I would regret. "Do I know her?"

"Caroline, what an unpleasant surprise." I froze. That voice. That utterly disgusting and annoying voice. Klaus had slept with her? Please tell me it isn't true...


	4. Chapter 4

I turned around, slowly, and to my dismay it was true. Hayley Marshall stood in the doorway, hand on hip and smirking at me. "How sweet of you to drop by unannounced."

"Yea..." My eyes were stuck on her stomach, which was still considerably small considering she was only a few months pregnant, however it was there all the same. I knew my jaw must be on the floor, but I was in shock and didn't really care. What should I do? What should I say?

This is Hayley... the girl who came and indirectly threatened my relationship with Tyler. There was always this hint of fear in the back of my mind, that they slept together, and her attitude... it's like she wanted me to think that he cheated on me so I felt bad. Wait... so I felt bad. Maybe the best thing to do was pretend it didn't phase me?

Hayley always made snide comments to make me feel bad, so I would pretend I didn't care or notice. It was brilliant... I hoped. So I developed this new policy: Act now, Cry later. "Hayley, so nice to see you again!"

I went up to her and hugged her before saying, "You are so strong! If I got knocked up by someone that didn't care about me... well I don't know what I would do! I'd probably be crying in bed. That's why I admire you Hayley, always tough in the worst situations."

"Excuse me..." She started, but the rest of her statement was interrupted by Elijah's arrival.

"Caroline, what a pleasant surprise." I almost chuckled at his opposite reaction from Hayley's earlier one.

"Nice to see you too, Elijah. I'm really tired after driving here and I'd like to rest. Could you show me to my room?" He smiled and offered me his hand, which I took gratefully. I needed to leave the room or else my entire charade would end miserably. "Congratulations, again Hayley."

Once we had left the kitchen and her presence, I couldn't pretend anymore. The tears began silently falling. Was I stupid for coming here? Was Klaus's affection merely an act? As these thoughts ran through my head, I received a comforting squeeze from Elijah's hand, which was still guiding mine, and I realized that I was right to come. I squeezed his hand in return, thanking him for his support. "If it is any consolation, Niklaus despises that girl. They fight like no other, and not in the good married-couple way. In the mortal enemy way. I suspect Niklaus's regret is to blame for his anger towards her."

I could only nod in response, afraid that my voice would break if I attempted to speak.

"This is your room," he let go of my hand and opened the door for me, "I do hope you enjoy your stay here... Caroline, you could be the one to save him."

I only stared at his back as he walked down the hallway. I was unsure of what he meant by that last statement, but I drew comfort knowing he regreted his actions and that they fought a lot. I wouldn't let Hayley win. She wouldn't intimidate me like she did in Mystic Falls, and Elijah would be an ally to me- he would keep my secret.

So, 'Operation Act Now and Cry Later' was in full throttle.


	5. Chapter 5

_I realize the chapters are very short, but I plan to be prolific. It is much easier to write smaller segments due to my schedule. I have high school classes along with college classes, work, and a social life. I hope this isn't an inconvenience for any of you._

_You should also know I have no idea where this story is going. I've read several fanfictions of Klaroline post season 4, and most of them are great up until a certain point. I find myself not liking where the story is heading, and so I decided to write my own. This is the first story/fanfiction I have ever written, and I realize there are some spelling errors and lack of detailing (everything is short and sweet). Admittedly, I am much better at writing essays versus creative writing- perhaps because I enjoy researching new topics/arguing a point. I'll try to improve the spelling and details as the story progresses, though. _

_That's all for now, Thanks,_

_Kelloggs_

My room was lovely, fantastic, opulent... I could go on for hours. It was quite large, with antiquated furniture that continued the overall theme of the mansion. The large bed had the most detailed, floral design on the headboard and was paired with a blush pink comforter. The room also contained a large armoire, so big it could be suitable for traveling to Narnia, a vanity, chest of drawers, desk, and a large en suite that was riddled with marble.

The room made me feel like a princess, much so that I didn't even mind the lack of a closet. I could hang dreses and items that were easily wrinkled in the armoire, and fold the rest.

I ventured again into the bathroom, and opened some cabinets. I was surprised when I found it stocked with towels and the same toiletries that I would use at home. I took out some body wash, shampoo, and conditioner and showered. It wasn't until after I showered that I remembered I had left all my belongings in my car, which was still parked in a lot in The French Quarter.

I sighed, wrapping a towel around myself and made myself out of the bathroom. My hand rested on the doorknob, preparing myself for the humility that was sure to come.

The cool air hit my skin, and goosebumps rose on my flesh as I quickly strode through the hallway. I was a bit unsure of where I was going. I should have paid more attention when Elijah brought me to my room.

"Oh God I'm sorry-" My train of thought was broken as I stumbled into a boy, probably a few years older than me, and I fell to the floor. He was taller than me, and his fair complexion contrasted with his dark hair. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I've had a lot on my mind lately."

"No, it's ok. I wasn't paying attention either." I said as he offered me my hand and helped me to my feet. I attempted adjusting my towel in a way that didn't reveal aything, then said, "I'm also a bit lost."

"Right, you're new here. I haven't seen you before." He smiled easily, before saying, "Who are you looking for?"

"Klaus. No wait, Elijah," I said, deciding Elijah would be easier to deal with at the moment. "I left my bags in my car, which I left in the Quarter."

"What kind of car do you have?" He asked, "I'll run by and get it for you."

Normally I wouldn't give this information to a stranger, but he was in the mansion and he had this... friendly demeanor about him that said I could trust him. "Here, take my keys. It's the silver fiesta."

"Now, let's see if we can find Elijah." He started walking off in the opposite direction from which I came, and after taking a left and walking down the stairs we were a familiar part of the house again. "Elijah is probably in the-"

Suddenly he was gone, and then something hit the wall behind me. I quickly turned around, seeing Klaus holding a struggling... well mystery man... by the neck. The position reminded me of my earlier predicament, and I remembered the pain I felt. This wasn't right. Why was Klaus doing this?

"Klaus, stop!" I shouted at him, flashing over to him and trying to pull him away. "What are you doing?!"

"What am I doing? You're walking around the house in a towel with this guy! What are you doing?!" He dropped mystery man to the ground, and he landed with a harsh thud. Klaus turned around, fuming, "Well Caroline?!"

I hated his anger, so easily ignited and dificult to calm down. I just stayed silent and shook my head at him, disappointed.

"Oh the silent treatment now?" He remarked, "Since when is my Caroline ever silent?! So full of opinions, usually!"

I flashed to him and pushed at his chest, on the verge of tears. His eyes dangerously flashed, but it did not matter. Everything I was holding back earlier spilled out, "Don't you deserve it?! Sleeping with that... that bitch and then daring to throw accusations in my face? What do you think I was doing?! Did you carry luggage with you this afternoon? I have no clothes! I was looking for Elijah! and he was helping me because I was lost!"

I didn't give him a chance to respond. Mystery man was already gone, wisely escaping the wrath of Klaus, and so I left the room. I walked up the stairs, took a right, and found the familiar door. Elijah was waiting, a t-shirt and sweatpants in hand. He said nothing, knowing I wasn't in the mood to talk.

After changing, I got under the covers and cried. I cried for a lot of things. I cried for Bonnie. I cried for my friends' selfishness. I cried for Hayley and Klaus's connection. I cried for our argument. I cried for coming here.

Perhaps it was all a mistake.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke the next morning, unrested with tear stained cheeks. I crawled out of bed and made my way towards the bathroom, stopping when I noticed my two suitcases sitting at the foot of the bed. I walked over to them, throwing one on the bed and opening it. I was excited to be able to wear my own clothes rather than a man's t-shirt and sweats.

After picking up some skinny jeans, a floral tank top, and a cardigan I went into the bathroom to shower. As the heated water ran down my skin, I couldn't help but feel refreshed, like the water was washing away the past.

I got dressed and put my hair into a bun before I grabbed my phone and walked downstairs. It seemed like no one was home. I couldn't hear anything other than the sound of the birds chirping outside. It's funny, I came to New Orleans so I wouldn't have to be alone, but I cherished this moment of quiet. Perhaps because it was better than what happened last night.

I curled up on the couch and took my phone out of my pocket, seeing I had gotten a new voicemail last night from Elena. I sighed, pressing the button to hear the message.

_Caroline, don't come back. The less people here in the crossfire, the better. Silas is back, and we've discovered that his true form looks like Stefan. More doppleganger drama, I know. We think that when the veil came back up, and Bonnie died, that her spell was broken and he was freed. Wherever you are, you're safer there._

I jumped as a hand landed on my shoulder, I had thought I was alone. I turned around to see Klaus standing behind the couch with a blank expression. "The Bennett witch is dead?"

Tears began to well in my eyes, and Klaus must have noticed because he came around the couch to sit next to me. He took hold of my hand as I replied, "She resurrected Jeremy, but the spell was too powerful and it killed her."

He sighed, pulling me closer so that he could wrap an arm around me. I leaned into him, grateful for the comfort I was finally receiving. After a few moments he spoke, "Bonnie and I did not get along..."

"No kidding. You tried to hurt her how many times?"

"Caroline listen. Although we did not get along, I recognize that it is a tragedy. She was taken too soon." He smoothed down my hair, resting his chin on top of my head. "And I'd rather not think about what happened in Mystic Falls."

"Why?" I questioned, curious to see what he thought of his time there. I couldn't help but remember the bad times, but I also smiled slightly remembering the good times.

"When I think about Mystic Falls, all I feel is grief. I lost Finn, Kol, my chance of a hybrid family... I even lost my mother and father, wretched as they may have been it still hurt." He shook his head slightly. "My temper often gets the best of me, it always has and perhaps it always will, but Elijah has been forcing me to see that it clouds my judgement."

"He's right, you know?" I sat up and faced him, "You're anger has cost the lives of many people... none that deserved to die."

"Thank you Caroline!" He stood up, angrily, "I have just expressed my emotions to you, and you make me feel even more grief!"

I was shocked. I stood and went up to him, lifting my hand to his face and drawing his eyes to mine. "No, Klaus, you misunderstand me. I didn't say it to make you feel bad."

His hand came up to rest on mine, and his eyes searched mine. He breathed out, "What did you mean by it then?"

"The first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem." I whispered, very conscious of how close we had gotten. I could feel the heat radiating off of him and our breaths mingled in the thin space between our lips.

His eyes darkened as he was filled with the primal need to close the space between us. It all happened so fast. One second we were frozen in that spot, and the next our bodies were pressed together against a wall. My lips fought his for dominance, although I quickly realized it was a futile battle. I submitted, allowing him to take control of the kiss, and decided to take the chance to explore his body.

My hands travelled from his soft hair to the planes of his back, and my fingers whispering down his spine caused him to shiver, pressing closer to me. It was then when I felt his manhood press against me, and this shocked me back into reality.

I hadn't broken up with Tyler. I was cheating...

I broke the kiss, gasping for air and slightly pushing at his chest. He backed up a step, breathing heavily and looking at me questioningly.

"I'm sorry... I... I just can't." I mumbled before speeding to my room. I shut the door and leaned against it, resting a hand on my heart trying to convince it to calm down. Although I was in despair about Tyler, I couldn't help the little smile that came onto my face when I thought about what just happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about not updating. I had time on Thanksgiving to update but not the weekend after... makes you wonder where my priorities are. No, I didn't really have time to post because I worked a double (12-8) Friday, Saturday, and Sunday plus my grandparents were in so I was really tired and didn't want to write! Anyways, I'm tired but I wanted to give you a little something before I sleep.

I sat on my bed, listening to the call go to voicemail for the third time this morning. Tyler hasn't answered all summer, why would that change now. Maybe I was being stupid, or maybe I just hoped this time would be different... I don't know. I hung up without leaving a voicemail, I had already left two this morning, and laid back on my bed.

As I stared at the ceiling, I couldn't help but think back to yesterday. My body heated up as memories of Klaus plagued my mind, and that primal urge to be close to him - and I mean as close as two people can be- arose again. I was shaken out of my thoughts as my phone buzzed beside me, and I looked over to see a new text. It read:

_Sorry Care. Busy in the mountains with this pack. Talk later._

I picked up my phone and threw it against the wall halfheartedly before realizing what a stupid mistake that was. I flashed over to pick it up, sighing in relief when I saw it was undamaged. One stupid text, the same text in different words that I had been getting from him all summer. He hadn't called once. I hadn't even told him Bonnie was dead yet. I hadn't told him where I was. I hadn't told him what I did yesterday...

What? That's the kind of stuff you tell someone in person. Calling to tell them is bad enough, I will not text it.

I glanced at the clock and became frustrated with myself. I, Caroline Forbes, have spent 3 hours watching my phone and waiting for a call that will most likely never come. How pathetic am I? This is not who I want to be...

So I won't be that person. I won't wait around for a lost cause, no matter how much I love that cause... but I won't do anything drastic until I break it off with him. I feel like that's fair... right? I won't cheat but I will move on.

Satisfied with my... questionable premise... I got off my bed and put some shoes on. I've been in this house for two days without leaving, and I think it's time for me to do some exploring. As I opened my door I was met by Elijah, who stood there mouth half open and hand raised to the door.

"I was just about to knock," he said before lowering his hand, "How are you today, Caroline?"

"Good," I replied curtly, unsure if I should share my conflictions, "Just about to go explore the area."

"Would you like a tour guide?" He asked, smiling.

I pondered his question, knowing that it would most likely be awkward to go exploring with a one thousand year old vampire, but it could be useful. He could answer some of my questions and I wouldn't get too terribly lost. I decided, "Sure."

We silently walked down the road towards town, eyes focused ahead so that a stranger might think Elijah and I had no connection. I knew that if this awkwardness prevailed, I would scream and end up pulling my hair out.

"What questions do you have?" He asked quietly, as if afraid to break the silence.

"What?"

"You must have questions," He clarified, "This entire situation is confusing enough for me, yet alone someone who has just arrived."

"Oh... well," I tried to think of an adequate question, "When I first got here, Klaus told me that your original house is being occupied. What did he mean by that?"

"Well, when we first arrived in New Orleans it was this small, pitiful town. We built our home here, helped the community grow and prosper, we basically ruled New Orleans before our father drove us away." He stated, "However, who now lives there is an entirely different story."

"What do you mean by that?" I looked at him, brows furrowed.

"His name is Marcellus, Marcel nowadays for short, and he was Klaus's protege." He stopped walking, causing me to stop in turn, and looked at me, "Marcel was the Governor's slave and was brutally beaten, one day in front of Klaus. I suppose Klaus felt that Marcel was a kindred spirit- beaten down constantly but still strong when faced with adversity. Klaus took him in."

"So they're friends then." I was unsure of why him living in the Mikaelson Mansion was a big deal.

"No, not anymore." He replied.

"Why?"

"The first strike against Marcel is when he fell in love with Rebekah. You know how Klaus feels - no man is good enough for her." He began walking again, and I rushed to catch up with him.

"The second?" I asked. There had to be something more to this story, I thought.

"When my father came to kill us, we assumed Marcel was dead. I mean, Marcel was family. If he were alive he would come and find us." He said, breathing out shakily.

"But... he didn't, did he?"

"No, instead he stayed and prospered from our demise. He took our home and our town. Klaus is forgiving, but not that forgiving." He shoved his hands in his pockets, casting his gaze downwards as he continued his strides ahead.

"And you?" I asked, "Are you that forgiving?"

He sighed, raising his eyes to meet mine, "You know the extent of my forgiveness towards family because you know Klaus; however, Marcel is different. We took him in and treated him like family, and then he never came to find us. If he doesn't wish to be a part of our family, I do not wish to grant him forgiveness which he does not seek."

"So if he came to you and asked, you would not grant him forgiveness?" I found it hard to believe that Elijah would not. He forgave Klaus for so much...

"I might not kill him, Caroline, but I do hate him." He seemed agitated, "Let us move on to another topic then."

"You know what I really want to know..." I said, "Let's spare me the embarrassment of asking."

"I assume you mean Hayley." He slightly smiled at me.

I merely nodded.

"When my brother and I arrived, the witches had Hayley captive and claimed she was pregnant. The proof is circumstantial at best; however, it is a glimmer of hope for me. I hope being a father might bring our family back together." He smiled brighter now, eyes blank from thoughts.

"So you approve of him knocking her up then?!" I half shouted. I couldn't help it. I wanted an ally, someone who thought it was all a mistake like me. I needed someone who understood me. I shouted because I was upset with Klaus for his mistake, and I realized that I was harboring feelings for Klaus that I just never wanted to admit. I liked that he admired me, and as I got to know him I grew fond of him despite Tyler.

He stopped walking, and held my shoulders, "Caroline, it was a mistake; however, even mistakes can yield good things. I'm trying to find good in the bad, being optimistic, and you should try it."

"Try it?!" I felt mortified that I had tears in my eyes while I was shouting. It was like PMS except... well it obviously wasn't. "I hate him for it!"

"No you don't," he smiled down at me, "You'll be happy to know he despises her, wants to kill her. Only thing stopping him is me."

I sighed, looking down. It did make me feel better, but I still felt awful. I sighed, "Why does she have to stay in the same house though?"

"Because, the witches struck a deal with us. Hayley can't leave the city and is connected with a witch named Sophie. Hayley is free to go when we remove Marcel from... office." He said.

I stood there, still looking at the ground as he walked towards the city. Our conversation was enlightening, and some of my grievances were lifted. I knew about Marcel. I knew Klaus hated Hayley. I knew Hayley was only staying because Elijah forever holds out hope. I knew that I was going to have to break up with Tyler, because I was feeling too much jealousy over Klaus.

I didn't know if I loved Klaus, but I knew that there was a strange pull to him that I couldn't resist.

Small something turned into... long something. I wanted Caroline to learn more about what is going on in New Orleans and I want Elijah to be someone who she can talk to. It's pretty boring if you've been watching The Originals, sorry! but she had to learn about it.


	8. Chapter 8

Elijah and I walked down the busy street of New Orleans. The sun was high above in the sky, and I enjoyed the warmth of it as it grazed my skin. The street was beautiful, the shops and restaurants had a certain antique charm the especially drew me in. The people though... they were mostly vampires.

The only humans I could see were those who worked in the shops and then tourists who buzzed around the area. How could there be so many supernatural in one place, undetected? "Elijah"

"Yes?" He responded.

"Where are all the people at?" I moved my hand in the general direction of the street, "There's a lot of supernatural beings... but humans...?"

"The French Quarter is not a place humans want to be, and tales of people going missing have pushed people away. Now only tourists stay regularly, the rest of the population are vampire lovers, witches, and vampires." He guided me into a small bar and sat down on one of the stools.

"How is that even possible?" I asked as I sat on a stool.

"Marcel has an agreement with the humans, as long as too many people don't go missing... nothing is said." He reached over the bar and grabbed a bottle of expensive alcohol, catching the bartender's attention.

"Hey!" She ran over to us, "You can't just take that bottle! You have to pay and I'm only supposed to give out cups of the stuff!"

He sighed before compelling her, "It's fine. Go back to work."

He poured the drink in a glass before handing me one, and I accepted it as he poured his. It was a well needed drink, so I knocked it back quickly before having regrets. I felt a slight burn, but it wasn't the worst pain I had felt, by far. Elijah only chuckled at my actions.

As I put the glass on the table, I heard the bell signalling the door was being opened. "Well well, Thierry look what the cat dragged in."

I stiffened as I recognized the voice. It was the blonde man from earlier, so I could only assume the dark haired man was this Thierry. Elijah rolled his eyes and greeted them, "Hello Thierry, other lacky of Marcel."

"Your girl here has been causing a lot of trouble 'round town, Elijah." Thierry said as he approached us.

"Really?" Elijah glanced at me from the corner of his eye, "I was told you dragged her into an ally unexpectantly. I'd say what she did was rather mild."

"Rather mild?!" The blonde exclaimed, "She broke my neck!"

"Yes, well, I would have ripped out your heart." Elijah said, causing me to giggle. "If anyone has been causing unneccessary trouble it's you, I believe."

"Agreed," said another voice from the doorway, "Now why would you upset a pretty little thing like herself, boys?"

A dark man stood in the doorway, smiling in such a way that might appear charming to some but made me cringe. I saw him glance towards the bartender before he walked up to me before grabbing my hand and raising it to his lips.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss..." He raised his eyes to mine questioningly.

"Forbes. Caroline Forbes." I pulled my hand away, indiscreetly wiping it on my pants, "And you are?"

His eyes lit up and he stood tall, as if pride swelled him up, before telling me his name, "I am Marcel."

"Oh the slave, right?" I said, trying to act innocent by widening my eyes. I knew it would make him angry. It would make any power hungry man angry, but in my defense I didn't like him for two reasons. One, something about him made my skin crawl; and two, he had stolen from Klaus and Elijah.

His smile turned into a frown and I noticed his eyes glancing to the left. I looked and saw the bartender again. His eyes narrowed as they came back to mine, and he said loudly, "I prefer King of the French Quarter, actually."

"Oh, my mistake." I said, shrugging, and turned back around to face the bar as I poured myself another drink.

He cleared his throat, "I'm going to need you to come with me. Standard questioning is all. Happens to all new vampires in the area."

"I don't think so," Elijah responded for me, "Caroline is under Niklaus's and my protection, so it is uneccessary."

He seemed frustrated, but he conceded. "Fine, but she better not be a rabid vampire who can't control herself from killing."

I was about to respond but was unable to because he turned and walked away briskly. I sighed before turning to Elijah. Once I heard the door shut I said, "He likes the Bartender."

"What?" Elijah questioned, before turning to look at the bartender, "How could you possibly know that he likes Camille?"

So that's her name. "I kept seeing him look at her. Trust me, if we ever needed leverage it would be her."

"How insightful of you." He commented, sipping at his drink.

"Please, I'm Caroline Forbes. You don't become Queen of your High School freshman year without knowing how to dig up dirt on people." I said, and he smiled.

/Later that Night/

I smiled as I heard Jazz spill onto the streets from several bars, restaurants, and karaoke places. I had never really travelled before this, but I could tell that this would forever be one of my favorite places. I couldn't imagine leaving yet.

I walked alone down an empty street, crossing through an alley to get to the next, and heard familiar voices coming from above. I looked about and saw Marcel talking with Klaus.

"Klaus, you know I love you like a brother man, but my guys are getting antsy." Marcel said, smiling his supposedly charismatic smile.

"How do you mean?" Klaus said, grinding his teeth. He was obviously getting frustrated.

"One original in town, they can deal with, but two? They're all nervous, afraid of what you two will do to them. You have to understand." Marcel laid a hand on Klaus's shoulder, and he visibly tensed.

"What do you propose I do?" Klaus said.

"Ask him to leave or find a way to contain him." Marcel stated, turning. Before he left he commented over his shoulder, "If you need a place to store him, I have a good place."

Klaus left the terrace and began walking down the alley once Marcel was long gone. He was half way down the alley when I sped to him and pushed him into the wall. He growled, and turned to face me. He grabbed my upper arms with both hands roughly and shoved me against the wall before he realized it was me. "What the hell, Caroline!"

"You can't give Elijah to him!" I yelled, shoving him off me.

"Oh? and why not?" He shot back at me, beginning to walk off.

"Why not?" I shouted, "He is your brother and he cares about you! The entire reason he is here to to try and help you! How could you even think about giving him to Marcel?"

He turned quickly, causing me to bump into him, "I need to get on Marcel's side Caroline, if I am to get my home back. If I have to temporarily sacrifice Elijah for that purpose, then I will."

He turned again to leave but I grabbed his arm, holding him back. "Klaus, you have betrayed your family an innumerable amount of times. Elijah wants to help you, to start over and create something here. Don't ruin it. Please."

I didn't hear his response because I walked off. I left town and headed for the Governor's Mansion, the wind stinging my tear stained eyes the entire way. I only hoped Klaus did the right thing.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm always a week behind on TVD and The Originals because I watch on Hulu, and these episodes I watched made me think about where this story will go. I wanted to keep it kind of close, and I will try, but it's becoming clear to me that that will become very hard. Anyways, here you go!

\\Ch9\\

I paused outside the front door, holding my breath and listening for any sounds of life. I heard one heartbeat; but I was unsure who it belonged to. I silently prayed it was Elijah's as I opened the door. I hoped Klaus hadn't sold his brother out again.

I walked down the hallway and turned left into the living room, where the heartbeat was coming from, and sighed in relief when I saw Elijah sitting on the couch. He was staring at his phone, a melancholy expression plastered on his face as if he received bad news. I knocked on the door frame, catching his attention.

"Bad news?" I asked solemnly.

"Nothing for you to worry about," he slid his phone into his pocket and stood up, "On a brighter note, I've just received word Rebekah will be joining us soon."

"Oh, really?" Rebekah and I were never the best of friends, in fact we pretty much hated each other.

"Yes, she and Matt have returned to the country and she will be joining us shortly." He began walking out of the room, "She is overly excited about Hayley being pregnant. She always wanted a child, and she knows this is as close as she will get."

Before he walked too far I grabbed his elbow, stopping him, and said, "Marcel wants Klaus to dagger you."

"How surprising of Marcel." He sighed, "What did Klaus say?"

"He didn't say much... but since you're still here I'm guessing he won't be daggering you." I let go of his arm and he walked off and up the stairs. It seemed Elijah was having a bad night.

/later/

A few hours later I was sitting in my bedroom when I heard the front door open. I listened, hearing the pace of a young male, and I sped downstairs and hugged the intruder.

Wrapping my arms around his shoulders and burrying my head into his neck, I faintly smelled alcohol and frowned. I felt arms slowly wrap around my waist and pull me closer. I sighed into the embrace, stating, "Thank you."

"For what?" Klaus replied slowly.

"For not taking Elijah away." I pulled back, still in the embrace, and looked into his eyes, "Not only from me, but from you."

"Caroline..." He started.

"Shh. Today you proved that you are capable of compassion." I raised my hand to his cheek, "You did not sacrifice your brother for your own selfish gains, and that is admirable."

I leaned in and kissed his cheek before retreating to my room, flustered. I sat on my bed touching my lips, thinking of how his actions rivaled what I was used to in a good way. I picked up my phone and called Tyler, sighing in frustration when I got no answer. My body ached with need, unsatisfied for months and accustomed to lonliness.

I got up, pacing the room and thinking of options. I wanted to cry because my body craved Klaus at this time. There had always been a strange, primal attraction but I always denied my need with thoughts of his wrongdoings. But this time... what did I have to offset my needs other than a boyfriend who I had not spoken to in months?

Thoughts of Tyler plagued my head. Tall, dark, and handsome yet insensitive in personality. Whenever I needed emotional support, he would be there urging me to get rid of my pain by having sex... Sex... oh god.

Screw Tyler.

I strode through the hallways, listening for sounds of a heartbeat, well, one heartbeat in particular. I made is down the hallway before I heard the soft thumping. I opened the door carefully, entered, then shut it. The lights were off and he lay on top of his covers resting.

I silently walked over to the bed, painfully aware of the old wood squeeking under my feet. I was about to lose my nerve but then I felt another twinge of desire as I gazed at him. I gently slipped onto the bed, and by this time Klaus was shifting in his sleep, undoubtedly sensing my prescence.

I leaned over him, and his eyes scrunched up before opening. His eyes showed confusion, "Caroline?"

I couldn't take it. Him saying my name in that undeniably sexy accent, his appearance lying here in his signature henley, his previous actions of the night, my lack of relationship for the entire summer... it all had me going insane.

Instead of answering I slid on top of him, our clothed sexes pressing delightfully against another as I leaned down and kissed him. It was soft at first, curiously exploring and tasting each others mouths, but then desires grew and it became animalistic.

His hands were everywhere, from cupping my butt to pulling at my hair, and my need was so strong I was sure you could smell it in the air. I had soaked through my underwear, I was sure, and I continued to become wetter as his tongue battled mine for dominence. Klaus eventually won, and I couldn't complain because his kiss made my insides seemingly melt.

Klaus was used to being in control, I knew that, but I was still taken by surprise when he rolled us over so that he was on top of me. As I gasped in surprise, Klaus took the opportunity to kiss down my jawbone and to my neck. He hit a particular spot and I moaned, causing him to smile before continuing his ministrations there. His large hands moved from my hair to palm my breast, and he groaned when he was deterred by clothing.

He sat up quickly, pulling me with him, and he pulled my shirt over my head before tossing it across the room. I reached behind me to unhook my bra, but he quickly moved my hands away. He nuzzled my cheek with his nose, breathing out and saying, "I want to do it. I want to remember removing your clothes and claiming your body."

I couldn't respond as he unhooked my bra, shortly pausing to stare before leaning me back and helping me out of my pants and underwear. He gently leaned over me and kissed my lips before flashing away. He returned a second later fully naked, a fact that was hard to ignore as he lay back in between my legs and continued to assault my mouth.

Between the friction and his lips, I was gasping for air and dripping unto the sheets. He again moved down my neck, but quickly passed the spot he focused on earlier and moved down my breasts. I moaned as he took my nipple in his mouth, gently biting it as he made sure not to neglect the other by using his hand. It was, embarrassingly, only seconds before I was writhing underneath him. It had been so long... I needed him now.

I gently tugged him to my mouth by his hair, and after a brief kiss I moved to his ear before whispering, "I need you..."

He groaned, wasting no time in positioning himself. I gasped for air as he entered me slowly all the way to the hilt. He filled me completely, and he gave me a moment to get comfortable before slowly rocking his hips. Every movement made me moan, gasp, or even yell in ecstasy. We were a blur of limbs, tangled in each other to a point where I did not know where I began and he ended. Our moans and breaths filled the air, and I briefly wondered whether anyone else in the house could hear us.

The thought left my mind as he caressed my face, bringing me back to reality. I knew I was close, my faint desire had progressed to a slow burn and was now a raging fire. My entire body felt electrified as he picked up the pace, raising my legs to his shoulders to hit a new spot entirely. Each thrust brought intense pleasure, and I found myself approaching the cliff.

With one final thrust, we were pushed over the edge. I cried out his name, clutching the covers in a vice-like grip as my body convulsed around his. He continued thrusting into me gently, milking himself as he brought me down from my orgasm.

I only lay there and stared at the ceiling, breathing loudly as he pulled out and rolled off of me. After his breathing calmed he climbed under the covers before shifting me under them, and I lay my head on his chest. That was the last thing I remembered before I fell asleep.

\\End\\

Uhm, yea. I've never written a sex scene so it may be bad, but yea. This goes to show that good decisions are rewarded!


	10. Chapter 10

I awoke the next morning feeling well-rested, a product of sleep that had eluded me for the past weeks. It was the first night that I hadn't tossed and turned, and my dreamless sleep last night was welcomed compared to the sad, tragic ones that I had been having as of late. I felt warm and cozy, and I greatly considered going back to sleep for a few more hours because this peaceful sleep was addicting.

I shifted slightly which brought attention to my source of warmth and comfort: Klaus. My back was pressed against his chest and his arm was draped over my waist. I smiled slightly, feeling secure in a world that seemed so volatile and cruel. I knew that, although my hormones drove me here last night, it was something that would have happened eventually. There had been this instant attraction, and it was only a matter of time before it boiled over.

Part of me thought to get out of bed and sneak away, but then I realized that I wasn't ashamed of what we did last night. Klaus had showed compassion and listened to my please and advice. It was more than Tyler ever did. Klaus let me in, a feat which not many have accomplished in the past thousand years. So in my mind, who better was there to be caught in bed with?

As I lay sheltered by his body, I thought of all the bad things he had done and found ways to forgive him. I had too. He was my anchor.

So I forgave him for what he did to Elena's family, and Tyler's mom, and everyone else he hurt in Mystic Falls. I even forgave him for knocking up Hayley, because he was my constant.

Unlike Tyler, he was always there. He has to leave? He offers me a space in his new life. I am feeling upset? He asks me what's wrong rather than throw me on a bed. The entire situation was enlightening. How have I been so dense?

While Klaus offered me eternal love and adventure, Tyler kept me as a means of satisfaction. Don't get me wrong, I will always love Tyler, but I was realizing the better option for me right now was Klaus.

My heart started beating faster as one thought crossed through my mind: I had a crush on Niklaus Mikaelson.

/A little bit later/

I was jolted awake by a sudden movement, and I groaned and opened my eyes. As I blinked to clear my vision, I saw a very naked Klaus flashing to and slamming the door. My mind, in that awkward stage of sleep where you're past the refreshing nap stage and into the deep sleep stage, was struggling to process what was happening. I sat up warily, rubbing the sleep from my eyes as Klaus stalked around the room, opening drawers and finding suitable clothes for the day.

"Good morning to you to?" I questioned, noting how he hadn't acknowledged my existance yet.

His eyes flashed to mine briefly before sliding down to my chest. He smirked slightly, causing me to look down. I gasped, realizing nothing was covering my chest, and pulled the covers over them while blushing. "Rebekah is here, I suggest you find some clothes."

I focused on my listening, realizing a female was tapping her foot outside the door - waiting impatiently. I stood, taking the covers with me and scrambled around the room looking for my clothes. I managed to find my pajama shorts, but my underwear and shirt were no where to be seen. I groaned in frustration. "Klaus, give me a shirt."

He turned around, he face showing a sign of struggle. He was trying not to laugh, that jerk! "Now why would I want you to cover up that beautiful little body of yours?"

I walked up to him, peering into his eyes as I said, "Because if I walk out that door, greatly embarassed, I might not want face that embarrassment again."

He stepped a bit closer, "Go on."

"To ensure that my dignity remains in tact, I will be forced to never put myself in that situation again." I took the last possible step closer, till my chest was touching his and I could feel his breath sweeping against my face, "That means my clothes would have to always be on so I don't lose them again."

His eyes narrowed, and without turning away he opened a drawer beside him and pulled out a random shirt. He handed me a navy henley, "Well we wouldn't want that... would we?"

My serious face broke out into a slight smile, "No, we wouldn't."

Klaus turned away and reached into the same drawer, pulling out a shirt and tugged it on as I did the same. I ran my hands through my hair, trying to get rid of the tangles from sleep, and after a moment Klaus started for the door.

He hesitated a moment, hand on doorknob, before twisting it open. Rebekah charged in angrily and shoved him. "How dare you not call me!"

"Rebekah, nice to see you." Klaus responded, gritting his teeth.

"How could you not tell me sooner that I would be an aunt!?" She growled, "And then slam the door in my face when I arrive! Have you no respect for your sister?! Oh I forgot who I was talking to."

I shook my head at them, briefly thanking the universe I didn't have siblings to fight with, and stepped out from behind Klaus. "Hello Rebekah."

"Caroline?" she looked from me to Klaus, then back to me, "Why is Caroline here and not in Mystic Falls?"

"It's a long story Rebekah," I answered for Klaus, "He slammed the door because we were indecent when you barged in. Sorry."

"I see..." Rebekah looked at me, taking in the shirt that was too big and the shorts that barely peeked through at the bottom. "Excuse us, Caroline, but there are things we must discuss."

I shrugged before making my way out of Klaus's bedroom. I walked down the hall towards the stairs, and I considered stopping by my room to change but decided I was hungry and that could wait.

I walked into the kitchen, finding Elijah sitting at a stool and reading the paper. Without looking up, he held a blood bag in my direction. As I grabbed it, I said a thanks and sat down across from him. He smirked slightly, saying, "I figured you worked up an appetite after last night."

I choked, causing some blood to escape and trickle down my chin. "What? how?"

He shook his head, chuckling as he handed me a napkin. "Vampire hearing, of course, and you two weren't exactly quiet."

Hayley chose that moment to enter the kitchen, "What do you mean? Did Caroline finally grow up and decide to taste the forbidden fruit?"

I scoffed, "First of all Hayley, Klaus was not my first nor my second so I grew up a long time ago. Secondly, Klaus is hardly forbidden - for me anyway. Can't say much about your permission, however."

She merely glared at me as she sat down at the small breakfast table across the room. I stood up from the table, waving goodbye to Elijah as he continued to read his paper. I was almost out of the room when I heard Hayley shout out, "What? Running away to go cry about the fact that he knocked me up and not you?"

I became very angry, very quickly, but decided to bite my tongue. I remembered that Hayley enjoyed getting to people, and I needed to act like I didn't care. I glanced over my shoulder, "Oh please Hayley, shut up. _I don't do teen drama._"

/I've been busy these past few days! Writing a poetry explication plus working 12-8 on Saturday. On the bright side, my manager called and told me I didn't have to work 12-8 today because of this massive snow storm! I would've written more, because nothing really happened in this chapter, but I need to write my explication haha. Probably upload tomorrow./


	11. Chapter 11

After I had left the kitchen, I showered and dressed before leaving the house. I wasn't trying to be cliche, but everything seemed brighter today as I strolled down the street. I could hear the birds singing their tunes and the autumn wind made my hair dance as it passed by.

I had spent much of the past hour window shopping; however, I did not purchase anything for the fear of my mom tracking my card use. I was paranoid enough about my phone, only turning it on for a few minutes a night to listen to messages. Lately I had been receiving none. I suppose my mom recognized I was stubborn and chose to stop trying to convince me to come home, and Elena was most likely caught up in some drama of her own.

I was glad I left. It was easier to be happy here because there are less reminders of what I've lost, and it was admittedly easy to imagine a life here in New Orleans.

I said goodbye to a beautiful pair of red heels and continued down the street. I saw the small pub Elijah and I had been to yesterday and decided to stop in. I took a seat at the bar, eying Camille, the bartender, closely. I briefly wondered what kind of girl a man like Marcel would like, but I stopped those thoughts as I felt a kinship to Camille. Many people back home thought Klaus was evil, and I couldn't help but notice a certain lightness of Camille that people often commented me on.

She must have felt eyes on her, because she noticed my presence and strode towards me. When she reached me, she simply asked what I would be having to drink. "Water, please."

She raised her eyebrow, most likely at my choice of beverage in a bar. "Just water?"

"It's a bit early to start drinking alcohol, don't you think?" I smiled slightly.

"Tell that to them," she nodded over to some guys in the corner who were talking animatedly about the Saints game and drinking beer. "So what's your name? Haven't seen you around except for recently."

"Caroline," I replied simply as she handed me my water. "And you're Camille right?"

"Yup, that would be me!" she said as she pointed to her nametage, "I actually asked the boss for a fake nametag, lots of creeps around here, but he said it was a no-go."

"If you're bothered by all the 'creeps' then why do you continue working here?" I asked, curiously.

She shrugged, pulling out a towel and drying some glasses that just came out of the dishwasher, "Just trying to pay my way through college. Tips are nice here."

At the sound of college my interests were peaked. I was fully aware that I was missing my freshman year of college, something I had been planning ever since I was a young girl. "What are you majoring in?"

"I'm finishing up my psychology degree," she smiled, "Comes in handy, you know? All the drunks ask for advice regularly. It's nice practice."

We both laughed, recognizing the validity in her statement, and both turned to the door as the bell rang. Klaus was walking in and I smiled, "Hey."

He didn't respond, just briefly smiled before sitting a few stools away and signalling for Camille's services. I was a bit offended, but I didn't want to show how his actions upset me in front of these strangers. I sat for a while, sipping at my water, but as Camille and Klaus laughed loudly at some joke (I wasn't listening) my willpower broke. I pushed off the stool and headed towards the bathrooms around the corner.

I entered and sat on the counter, not trusting the questionably clean toilet seats, and tried to breathe evenly as some tears leaked from my eyes. All I could think was: Maybe I wasn't good enough for him last night. Maybe he was ashamed to be seen in public with me, around his new friends. Maybe he finally got what he wanted and wasn't interested in me anymore. The thoughts plagued my mind until they were interrupted when the bathroom door opened.

I glanced up, seeing Klaus shut the door to the ladies restroom. He swiftly walked up to me and cupped my face with his hands, forcing me to look at him. "Why are you crying, Caroline?"

"I don't know, why are you ignoring me?" I asked meekly, a bit ashamed of how I was acting. "Was I not good enough for you?"

He shook his head fiercely before taking my hands in his, "Caroline, don't be ridiculous."

"Then why are you treating me like a stranger? Smiling like you feel obligated then pretending I don't exist." I said, "Do I embarrass you? Are you not interested in me anymore? Is it Hayley?"

He sighed, seeming exhausted, and wiped a few tears off my cheeks before saying, "Caroline, I don't want to be seen in public with you but for entirely different reasons than you are thinking."

"Then why?" I said, feeling my lips tremble a bit as the words came out.

"If Marcel and his men found out just how much I care for you... they would try to hurt you." His hands moved from my face and held my hands tightly, "I won't let them use you as leverage against me."

"Are you sure that's why?" I asked quietly.

"Caroline, do you really believe I disliked what we did last night?" he chuckled, "Do you not remember our exchange this morning?"

I thought back to this morning, and my sadness began to vanish. I was being stupid. Klaus gave me a shirt because I threatened to never take my clothes off around him again to protect my dignity. I laughed quietly to myself and he smiled, "God, if I weren't a vampire I would blame my irrationality on hormones."

He pulled me to his chest for a moment, ridding me of any other fears, before saying, "I'll leave the bathroom first. Clean up a bit then leave a few minutes after me."

I simply nodded as he helped me off the counter, and I watched silently as he left the bathroom. I turned, fixing some mascara that had run as a result of my crying, and then left the bar.

/later/

It turns out Klaus was trying to use Camille against Marcel, which was rather sad because I thought she was a good person. Klaus promised she wouldn't be hurt, but I know wars and there is always collateral damage.

I should try and help Klaus, I thought to myself. Klaus always assumes that to win a war, violence is always necessary; however, that isn't always true. Perhaps we could find a way to get rid of Marcel's power with the least amount of violence possible.

/later/

We all sat in the living room: Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, and myself. I had requested that everyone meet me in the living room to discuss Marcel.

"So do enlighten me, Caroline, what is your bright idea?" Rebekah began, sounding bored and looking at her fingernails.

"A more nonviolent approach to this entire situation." I said to answer her question. "Although I know some violence will be necessary, we can limit the amount of casualities while obtaining the best information."

"Do you really think Marcel and his men are just going to tell you about their secret weapon?" Klaus said in a sarcastic tone.

"I don't intend to give them an option," I said, meeting his eyes.

At the sound of my direct involvement, Klaus stepped in, "No Caroline, I don't want you getting involved in even the slightest way. Suggesting ideas is one thing, taking action is another."

"Oh please Klaus, let the woman help." Elijah said, crossing his leg over the other, "I'm quite attracted to the idea of less violence, and Marcel already knows of her existance."

"What exactly do you suggest, Caroline?" Rebekah sighed, lowering her hand and raising her eyes to mine.

"ENOUGH!" Klaus yelled, drawing all of our attention to him. "Caroline mustn't get involved."

"I'm involved whether you like it or not," I stated, "As Elijah already said, they know of my existance and my connection to all of you so at least let me be useful."

"Maybe you should leave then..." Klaus said slowly. Noticing the hurt flashing in my eyes, he added, "If it means your safety then perhaps-"

"No." I said briefly, "I am not going back to Mystic Falls."

Klaus sighed, defeated, and rested his head in his hands as Elijah began speaking. "How do you propose we start, Caroline?"

"I need to meet Sophie," I answered.

The room went silent for a few moments. Elijah and Rebekah were looking at me as if I were crazy, and Klaus was still covering his face. Klaus shook his head, removing his hands and saying, "Why her? Knowing full well that she connected herself to Hayley because she thought Hayley was important to me."

I sighed, feeling frustrated at their lack of confidence in me. I may not have been scheming for the past one thousand years, but I wasn't stupid. "Sophie is where this all started. I need to know everything she knows about Marcel and his secret weapon. I need to know his intentions and reasons for everything. I need to know everything she knows period."

Elijah cleared his throat before standing, "I'll have her meet you at noon tomorrow."

I stood, passing a moping Klaus before exiting the living room. I heard Klaus bickering with Elijah and Rebekah as I walked up the stairs, but didn't bother to listen for details. I was surprisingly exhausted and wanted to sleep. I drifted off as soon as my face hit the pillow.

/I'm not really pleased with this chapter. Oh well./


	12. Chapter 12

I haven't had internet these past few days and I had a very bad day at work today. Me and a manager are going to partake in a fist fight any day! I mean really, there is no one in the restaraunt, I'm starving, and you won't let me leave because you don't want to do any work? Nuh uh. Anyways, I'm afraid if I write a lot I'm going to write something I'll want to take back, so I'll keep it short and sweet. I'll try to update tomorrow when I've settled.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ The Story \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I awoke the next morning ungracefully, my eyes feeling glued together and my mind attempting to convince to me turn and fall back asleep. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and then stretched, eyes opening when I felt my foot kick something.

I sat up, eyeing the wrapped rectangle that was sitting on the foot of my bed. I grabbed it, needing to sate my curiousity, and tore the red paper from the box. I didn't care that the paper ended up on the floor, I just wanted to know what was inside the box. I opened the lid and gasped.

Sitting inside the box were the pair of red heels from yesterday; the ones I couldn't buy. I smiled slightly, wondering who gave them to me. As I thought about it, I could only think that Klaus had bought them for me. He came into the bar not long after I did, so maybe he had seen me admiring them.

I sat there, smiling like a fool at a pair of shoes when suddenly there was a knock on my door. "Sophie's here."

I sighed, "I'll be out in a minute."


	13. Chapter 13

After I few minutes of getting ready, I opened the door to be greeted with Klaus. I smiled before walking past him, assuming he was still brooding about this entire situation. He grabbed my elbow gently, catching my attention without doing any harm, and dragged me back.

"When we are downstairs, do not look at me. Do not smile at me. Do not talk to me. I do not exist." He said in a flat voice.

I stood, staring at him with my jaw wide open. I asked, "What?"

"Don't let Sophie Devereux know you care about me, and don't let her know I care about you." He replied, noticing my shocked look and sighing. He straightened up and pulled me closer, taking both of my hands in his. "You see what she did to Hayley because _she thought_ she meant a lot to me."

"Thank God she was wrong," I mentioned, slightly smiling.

"Caroline, this is no time to be making jokes!" Klaus looked frustrated. "Sophie wants leverage- she is willing to hurt people I care about so that I dethrone Marcel. If she knows that I care about you..."

I sighed, pulling my hands from his and framing his face with him. I waited until his eyes met mine. "I understand, ok?"

His eyes closed as he nodded silently. He then murmered something so quiet, I was sure I couldn't decipher it if I weren't a vampire. "Why would you want me to do that?"

His eyes remained closed, as if he wasn't allowing me to see his pain as he said, "Pretend to care about Elijah around her. She already knows you went to the bar together and are friendly. Just talk to him more and smile at him, nothing more."

I frowned, and he noticed. "Sophie doesn't care who Elijah likes. Elijah wasn't Marcel's best friend and mentor."

I nodded in reply, then remembered something. "Oh, I'll be right back!"

I ran back into the room and pulled his henley out from under the covers. I blushed slightly, hoping he didn't see that I had been sleeping with his shirt- which admittedly is a bit weird since we don't have a defined relationship or anything. I walked back to him and held it out. His eyebrow quirked and he smirked, "Keep it love, it looks better on you anyway."

I stood dumbfounded, not expecting that reply. My mind scrambled for a response, and I blurted, "No!"

I mentally smacked myself. No? I was acting like a teenage girl... well a normal one. I was an idiot. His eyebrow remained raised and he said, "No? All right then..."

Lightbulb. I slowly walked up to him, stepping closer than necessary and placing the shirt in his hands. I stood on the tips of my toes, mouth reaching his ear and whispered, "I'll make sure to get a replacement soon."

I didn't wait for a response for fear of being embarrased.

\/\/\/ Meeting Sophie \/\/\/

Sophie Devereux was not as expected. She was of average stature, but her features were striking. Dark brownish black hair contrasting against pale skin... she honestly looked rather innocent. Then again, it's the ones who look innocent that always surprise you.

She stared at me, analyzing my every move as I entered the living room. I made sure to glance at Elijah and smile warmly, which he returned, before sitting on the sofa next to him. Rebekah cleared her throat, signalling us to hurry up and begin.

Sophie stood, pacing the room, "Why did you bring me here?"

For someone who sought leverage, she appeared pretty powerless. Perhaps this was because Hayley was know pretty much useless, or maybe it was her sheer desperation. "Why do you want to dethrone Marcel?"

"I've told you a million times! He mistreats witches here!" She replied exasperately. I focused on her vitals, noticing an increase in heart rate. Her eyes would not focus as they did earlier.

"Why do you really want to dethrone Marcel?" I asked suspiciously.

She stopped and glanced at me before resuming her pace, "I already told you."

"Keep lying and we will be unable to help you." I said simply.

She groaned, rubbing her eyes as she sat on the couch. She waited a long moment before mumbling, "Davina."

"Who is Davina?" I asked curiously, the first time hearing this name. Elijah's interest was peaked as well, he leaned forward clasping his hands.

"She is a teenage witch who Marcel keeps somewhere." She replied looking up. "Davina was part of our coven, but she was taken by Marcel."

"So you want to bring Davina home?" I asked, eyeing her looking for any signs of lying.

"Yes."

"Tell me everything you know about Marcel." I told her, leaving no room for argument. I was prepared for a big long, hateful speech but was surprised when that wasn't what I got.

"Marcel used to be a slave, but Klaus saved him. The Mikaelsons became a big, happy family until they all left town, leaving Marcel to fend for himself. He revived the city from the ashes and did well... until he took Davina." This wasn't right. It wasn't a hateful monologue about how cruel and evil Marcel was; it was almost admirable...

"You slept with him." I delcared, knowing the signs of love from the halls of high school.

She stared at me, shocked and jaw open. "N-no!"

"Yup." Rebekah said. "Well, we got us some dirt didn't we, Caroline?"

"Yes, yes we did." I smiled slightly, "That's all for today, Sophie."

I stood to leave, making sure to gently touch Elijah's shoulder on the way out of the room. I had to go relay the information to Klaus since he was missing.

/\/\/\ Upstairs /\/\/\

"Klaus?" I called as I knocked on his door. I had followed the sound of a heartbeat to his room, and since it was the only other than Elijah and Rebekah in the living room it had to be him.

I gasped as the door flew open and an arm dragged me in. I wasn't sure how it happened, but I was pinned against the door and cool hands were grazing my hips under my shirt. I felt his hot breath sweeping against my neck, "Teasing me then running off like that?"

I couldn't help but laugh as I felt his manhood pressing against my abdomen. "Klaus Mikaelson, hiding in his room because he has a boner?"

He growled, and next thing I knew we were on the bed with him on top of me. His hands were roaming my body, and I admit the entire situation set my body aflame. "Should I have walked into the living room for Sophie to see? She knew I went to get you."

I didn't reply, too enraptured at the things he was doing to my neck. His lips were skilled, dancing down my neck before finding that certain spot that gave me the most pleasure. I knew his excellence had come from one thousand years of practice, but it was easy not to think about that now.

Our clothes were flying off, much more faster than it had two nights ago, and neither one of us cared about the rapid pace. To be honest, there wasn't much thinking at all- it was primal. His lips had returned to mine, gently for merely seconds before turning into a passionate war between tongues. The room was filled with moans, and our nearly naked bodies were tangled together in a way that provided the most delectable pleasure.

It all came crashing down when there was a knock on the door. Klaus groaned frustratedly, allowing nearly his full weight to press down on me as he burried his head in a pillow. I didn't mind the weight, but I did mind the door opening.

Rebekah stood there, hand on hip and looking at us disgustedly. "Could you not act like animals mating while we're in the house? You're being quite loud."


	14. Chapter 14

Hi! Hallo! Hola! Ola! Bonjour! Bongiorno! Hallo! Hej!

Solo quiero decirte gracias por leyendo mi cuenta. (:

Tack! Merci! Obrigado! Dank! and other words for thanks that I don't know.

\/\/\/\/\/

I sighed as Klaus rolled off of me, laying on his back beside me. He lay there, jeans unbuttoned and shirtless and I couldn't help but admire the view. On the other hand, I'm glad Rebekah stopped us.

"Thank you, Caroline." Klaus scowled, "You sure know how to make a man feel great about himself."

I looked at him, jaw gaping open. Had I said that outloud? I sighed, "It's not because of you."

He frowned and rolled onto his side, looking at me closer. "What's wrong?"

I blushed slightly, this is not exactly a conversation I was wanting to have this soon. "I just mean... I don't want to just have sex with you."

"What do you want then?" He questioned, eyes curious and intrigued.

"More." I began, "I want a relationship, you know? Walking down the street hand in hand, going on dates to movies or nice restaraunts, the whole thing."

He tensed, and I knew why. "Caroline-"

"Stop. I know." I interrupted him, "Things are complicated right now, with Marcel and all. We can't be seen like that in public. It's fine."

"Then why bring it up?" Klaus asked quietly. His thumb traced circles on the top of my hand, which stunned me because I hadn't realized he was holding it to begin with. I guess it felt so natural... or maybe I was distracted.

I closed my eyes, knowing exactly why I brought it up. It was because of her. "I just... I just want to make sure that it isn't all about sex. That it's not temporary like Hayley was..."

Klaus's eyes lit up as he smiled brightly, an action that was rare, and before I knew it he was on top of me kissing me. It didn't take long for me to react, taking my free hand and grasping the short hair on his head. He broke the kiss, adjusting his weight so he didn't crush me as his free hand carressed my face. "Caroline, if you allow it I'd like you to be forever."

I froze, eyes wide and staring at him. Noticing my reaction he added, "Caroline, I'm not asking you to marry me or anything. I am just assuring you that you are nothing like Hayley; she was a mistake. You... you are my deliberate choice, and I would enjoy nothing more than spending the rest of my life with you if everything works out."

I knew Klaus cared for me, but part of me was always worrying that it was some sick interest because I had denied him for so long. Now though, now I had already given myself to him once and he still said this. My heart warmed, finally reassured that his affections were genuine.

"As soon as everything is over." I said.

"What?" Klaus asked, eyebrows furrowing at my vague statement.

"As soon as things are settled... we can try for more?" I asked, silently hoping he agreed. I needed a little hope. Needed to know there was a slight possibility for romance in the future.

He smiled, placing a chaste kiss on my lips, "Of course."

I watched as he rose from the bed, buttoning his jeans and finding his henley before walking to the door. He glanced at me over his shoulder, "I'm going to take care of some business around town."

"Alright." I replied, disinterested really.

His eyes scanned from my head to my toes before he smirked slightly, "You look delectable, by the way. I'm not glad Rebekah stopped us."

I blushed, looking down at my body. I hadn't realized I was only clad in a bra and panties. I looked up and he was gone.

\/\/\/\/

It was late in the evening, around 8 o'clock when Klaus returned. He looked a bit annoyed, but overall I would say he looked in a good mood considering he 'did business' all day. His eyes found mine, and he smiled slightly. "Caroline, would you join me?"

I shrugged, standing from the couch and waving to Elijah, who was reading a rather old looking book. We left the living room and he led me outside, his hand in mine.

We walked down a worn path in the silence, although I didn't mind. It was a comfortable silence, and I was enjoying the sounds of crickets and birds that floated through the night air. After a moment, we were in the orchard.

He led me through the apple trees, and soon we came to a slight clearing where a blanket lay on the ground. On the blanket was a picnic basket, and I couldn't help but smile as I saw it. His hand briefly squeezed mine, and he helped me sit down before joining me. "Caroline Forbes and I on a date, how exciting."

I smacked him lightly, unappreciative of his playful tone as he said it. "I know it's not a public date, as you previously requested, but it was all I could come up with in this amount of time."

"It's perfect." I said, grinning like a fool, and it was. We sat in the moonlight, lightning bugs fluttering around us and crickets playing music for us. I was a hopeless romantic, and this was melting me. "Thank you."

He smiled slightly, "No problem, Caroline, anything for you."

We didn't eat food, of course, but Klaus did supply the picnic basket with a few blood bags and two wine glasses, which we poured the blood in. I was taking a sip of my glass when Klaus asked, "What happened with Tyler?"

I choked, and some blood dribbled down my chin messily. I wiped my chin, coughing and saying, "What?"

"You came here, instead of looking for Tyler. Why?" His eyes held mine, and his eyes were burning with intensity.

"I-" I thought everything over. Why hadn't I gone to Tyler? I didn't know the exact location of either of them... "I guess... because I felt like you wanted me here and he didn't. He never answered my calls or texted. At least you wished I were here."

He looked dissatisfied. "So you chose me because Tyler wasn't answering the phone?"

"No." I said, "When I was sitting in the middle of the woods, crying and feeling alone, you were the only person I could think of who would make me feel better."

Everything exploded, within a second the picnic basket and my wine glass had disappeared. Klaus was sitting closer now, hand against my cheek as he kissed me. He hadn't shaved recently, and his stubble lightly scratched my face, but I was strangely alright with that. Tyler had always shaved, so this was new.

I wasn't sure how Klaus did it, but I was panting from the sensations he was giving me. The stubble, his tongue dancing with mine, his hand tugging at my hair... it was so much and so little at all the same time.

I gasped for air, and his mouth left mine. I was about to whine but then I felt his lips tracing kisses down my jaw and to my neck. He skipped the process of finding my favorite spot, remembering it and going directly there, and I moaned and leaned my head back as his lips skillfully sucked at my pulse point.

At this point, I was going insane. My head fell back as one hand grasped his hair, keeping him in place. The other hand was attempting to grab hold of something, mainly his back. He broke away from my neck, leaning his forehead against mine as our breathing slowed. His eyes opened, and he stared at me uncertainly.

He was asking permission, no doubt wary of my comment earliar that day when Rebekah interrupted us. It was my turn to place a chaste kiss on his lips, and I leaned back against the picnic blanket, taking Klaus with me. It was all the permission he needed.

He renewed the kiss with more force, excited about my acceptance. His hands found the hem of my shirt, and he lifted it off of me with some of my help. His cool hands raced over the newly exposed skin, giving me goosebumps as I shivered. He quickly kissed down my neck, continuing this time down my chest and to my stomach. He gently bit and nipped at the skin, each time placing a kiss over it to soothe the skin. I was breathing heavily, writhing against the ground, and as he nipped above my jeans I let out a loud moan. Anticipation was killing me.

He simply smiled, before undoing the button of my jeans and sliding them down with my underwear. After sitting those aside, he swiftly undressed himself and laid in between my legs. He unhooked my bra and removed it, massaging my right breast as his lips joined mine again.

I smiled when I felt his erection on my thigh, knowing that I had affected him that way. He broke the kiss and smiled lightly before reaching down to place himself at my entrance. As he pushed forward, we both sighed a sigh of relief at the sensation. I was filled completely, like he was made for me, and as he moved slowly in and out of me I couldn't help but moan and groan loudly.

It wasn't fast nor rough, which again surprised me as it contrasted Klaus's personality. I wasn't complaining though. He lazily kissed down my neck, sucking in particular places to leave hickeys. I smiled slightly, knowing he was marking me even though it was futile. The marks would heal in minutes.

The pace was starting to bother me, I craved- no needed- more. My body was screaming with desire, and I was heating up despite the slow pace.

"Faster," I whispered.

He shook his head, "Just enjoy it."

I concentrated on the feelings, the sensation of being empty then full again and how he deliciously hit the right spot everytime. I focused on his tongue, and the tingles it left in its wake as it moved from my lips to my jaw to my neck. The constancy of it all, never changing, left me going mentally insane- although I found I was fine with that.

It was refreshing from the usual pounding Tyler gave me, although I'm sure this would not be a reoccuring thing with Klaus. I was glad he was prolonging it.

I opened my eyes as he nipped at my collerbone, just in time to see an apple fall and hit Klaus on the back. I giggled as he just scowled and rolled his eyes. "Damn apple trees, we've got too many of the damn things."

The pace must have gotten too slow for him, because he increased his speed. As soon as his pace changed, the delicious pleasure turned into the deep, gathering feeling as I felt my insides begin to coil. My body burned, and my hands clawed at his back looking for something to hold on to.

He guided my hands to his, entwining our hands as he thrust into me the final time. We both groaned as we reached our climax, waves of sweet pleasure washing over us. As I lay on his chest afterward, my eyes wide open as I stared at the night sky. I grinned as I felt him harden again.

"Ready for another go?" He asked playfully. I simply grinned, feeling not tired at all because of his previous pace.

I simply replied, "You're insatiable."

\/\/\/\/\/

Been working a lot! (: No excuse, but here you go. Nothing really massive happened in this chapter, other than Caroline being reassured that she's more than just sex to Klaus. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
